


School Bullies and Hamish

by JaguarInACello



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarInACello/pseuds/JaguarInACello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt I made for Omegle. And decided to elaborate on. </p>
<p>Prompt:<br/>Alex walked into his school to find a group of people gathered around a spot. He jogged over, and stood outside the group, trying to see over everyone, when some people started to let him through. He pushed his way through the crowd to find a site he did not want to see. Hamish, having the life beaten out of him by some of the thugs on his football team. There was blood on their knuckles, and blood on the ground. He saw Hamish look up at him, a pleading look on his face. "Hey, Al! Join us!" One of his team mates said to him, gesturing for him to come over. They had only just started dating, and seeing his boyfriend getting beaten up was not on the top of his to-do list - or anywhere for that matter. "Stop!" He shouted, his voice louder than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Bullies and Hamish

Alex walked into his school to find a group of people gathered around a spot. He jogged over, and stood outside the group, trying to see over everyone, when some people started to let him through. 

He pushed his way through the crowd to find a site he did not want to see.

Hamish, having the life beaten out of him by some of the thugs on his football team. There was blood on their knuckles, and blood on the ground. He saw Hamish look up at him, a pleading look on his face. 

"Hey, Al! Join us!" One of his team mates said to him, gesturing for him to come over. 

They had been dating a while, but weren't out to anyone except Sherlock and John, and seeing his boyfriend getting beaten up was not on the top of his to-do list - or anywhere for that matter. 

"Stop!" He shouted, his voice louder than he expected. 

The beating didn't stop. 

Alex tried to tell himself that this was because they couldn't hear him, but Hamish looked at him again, with a look that tortured him. Alex knew that the boys had heard.

"STOP!" He shouted, his voice booming, projecting over the entire area. 

Everyone turned to look at him. 

"Yeah? Why should we?" Tom, the biggest of the group asked, an indistinguishable look on his face. 

"Look at him, Al. He's so small, so nerdy. He was practically asking for it!" Tom's sidekick, Dylan, piped up, only to be shushed by Tom. 

"You should stop, because Hamish hasn't done anything to you. He is a boy, going around, doing his daily business, coming to school, doing his work.. What has he done to make you want to best him?" Alex addressed Tom, slowly walking to Hamish. 

"He's a little prick, that's what." Tom smirked at Alex. "Little git's been going around making the rest of us look like idiots, answering questions. He is such a wet bastard. Teacher's pet." 

"Yeah, well. You don't need any help to look like an idiot." Alex murmured, inspecting Hamish's cuts and bruises. "Shit.. They did the job.. You may have to go to the Emergency Department.." 

Hamish shook his head. "Can't.. Not going.. There." He struggled to get the words out, but the message was clear. 

"I'm taking you to your place, then." Alex said, smiling at Hamish and helping him up. 

He looked at the football team, who had puzzled looks on their faces. 

"What's up with you, Al?" Tom asked, massaging his knuckles. 

"Nothing is up with me, but you sure as hell need to leave Hamish alone." Alex said, sounding more confident than he felt. He turned to the crowd, at the point that he had entered from. "Now if you could please make an opening, that would be great." 

A small number of people shuffled over slightly, but that was enough. 

Alex walked through the crowd, Hamish's arm around his shoulders, holding him up. 

"Now. School nurse or your place?" Alex asked Hamish, walking him to the car. He knew Hamish would want to go home. 

Wiping away some of the blood and tears on Hamish's cheek, Alex let Hamish lean on the side of his car while he rapidly looked for his keys. 

Alex unlocked the doors and opened the passenger door for Hamish, helping him in before he too got in the car, and sped away from the school.


End file.
